The invention relates generally to a steam generating appliance, and more particularly to a steam generating appliance that can be used as a steam iron and converts to a steam brush for steaming floors and fabrics that is user actuated by the movement of the appliance to pump water from a reservoir to a boiler for generating steam.
Conventional steam generating appliances typically provide a dedicated function and specific use. For example, a steam iron is used to iron fabrics, steam mops are used for cleaning floors and steam brushes are used for fabrics and clothing, furniture and drapes to clean and remove wrinkles.
Recent steam appliances, such as steam mops have been developed wherein water is pumped from a reservoir to a boiler by the push-pull movement of the device. This movement actuates a pump operatively connected to the appliance handle. Examples are shown and described in application Ser. No. 11/496,143 (published as U.S. Application Publication No. 2008/0236635) and Ser. No. 11/769,521, (published as U.S. Application Publication No. 2008/0066789) the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Conventional steam irons and fabric steaming devices are well known.
Notwithstanding the wide variety of steam products available, it remains desirable to provide a steam appliance having improved ways to use the appliance while pumping water from the reservoir to the steam boiler to generate steam.